


fire in our hearts

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Developing Relationship, Fire, Fire Magic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Horror, Queen Daenerys, Religion, Season/Series 08, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The nightfire blazes furiously underneath Melisandre’s opened palms. Daenerys vaguely wonders if the Red Priestess feels pain as she stands there in the great hall, burning her flesh. Or if the fire simply cannot burn her as others do. She’s no dragon, but the followers of the Red Faith have an undeniably eerie quality to them.





	fire in our hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/gifts).



> I SCREWED UP AND THOUGHT IT WAS MELISANDRE, NOT MISSANDREI. It's okay. This still turned out pretty alright. Requested by ragnarok89 (AO3): "Daenerys/Melisandre, world on your shoulders."
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

"Will you join me, Your Grace?"

The nightfire blazes furiously underneath Melisandre's opened palms.

Daenerys vaguely wonders if the Red Priestess feels pain as she stands there in the great hall, burning her flesh. Or if the fire simply cannot burn her as others do. She's no dragon, but the followers of the Red Faith have an enigmatic quality to them.

"Of course," Daenerys says politely, coming to Melisandre's left side. The other woman hums out, gazing towards the heavens.

_Lead us from the darkness, O my Lord. Fill our hearts with fire, so we may walk your shining path…_

Jon Snow has ordered the Red Priestess to be brought to Winterfell, after having been caught returning to the Northern lands. She is to be executed. When the dawn's light touches them all, Melisandre insists, seemingly unafraid of Lord Davos's rage.

_R'hllor, you are the light in our eyes, the fire in our hearts, the heat in our loins… Yours is the sun that warms our days, yours the stars that guard us in the dark of night… Lord of Light, defend us. Protect us… R'hllor who gave us breath, we thank you… R'hllor who gave us day, we thank you. We thank you for the sun that warms us. We thank you for stars that watch us…_

Why not ride as south as King's Landing and barter to return to Essos on a ship? Why does she wish to die here? Daenerys felt a film of bile rise in her throat as the other woman calmly requested to be burned alive on a pyre. Would she burn at all?

_We thank you for our hearths and for our torches, that keep the savage dark at bay. For the night is dark…_

Melisandre's eyes glow red.

_… … and full of terrors…_

*

 


End file.
